This invention relates to the restraint of the lower limbs of a prisoner to a support surface and more particularly to a belting system utilizing a laminated fastening strap for encircling the lower limbs of a prisoner, the belting having connecting means for attachment to a floor or the like and the laminated strap having synthetic material fastening elements which rapidly adhere when pushed together, the fastening elements being laminated to a backing of sufficient strength to restrain the limbs of a violent prisoner.
It is well known in the law enforcement field that substantial physical injury to an arresting officer and physical damage to public property has resulted when a suspect being taken prisoner resists arrest. It is notoriously well known to restrain the hands and arms of the prisoner by handcuffs or the like connecting the prisoner's hands together, in front of or behind his or her body. However, although the legs of the prisoner are powerful weapons, especially when the prisoner is emotionally charged, no leg restraining system has been developed which functions satisfactorily. Thus, there are many cases in which an arresting officer has been kicked violently as the prisoner is placed into a police cruiser, and also many more documented cases wherein the police cruiser or squad car has been badly battered by a prisoner's feet and legs as the prisoner is being driven to the station house or other detention center. In certain cases the entire partition between the police officer and the prisoner has been shattered, although most damage occurs to the doors, side panels and windows.
The use of shackles or chains to restrain the legs and feet of a prisoner is useful once a prisoner has been subdued, but such leg manacles cannot be readily placed on the prisoner and are not practical for use by an arresting officer. Moreover, unless heavily weighted they would not prevent the prisoner from lashing out with his or her feet.
Because of numerous instances in which police officers and public property have been damaged, violently acting prisoners have been restrained by other means resulting in charges of "police brutality" and, of course, costly litigation and negative publicity.